2018
Show Info Cartoon Network Original Series Acquired Series January 1 *''Unikitty!'' aired as a 6-hour series premiere across the entire day. 5 *''The Amazing World of Gumball'' aired its sixth season. *The ''Steven Universe'' episode "Stranded" premiered. 13 *''The Amazing World of Gumball'' aired a three-day long marathon called #CNcouchparty in honor of the show's upcoming 200th episode. 15 *''The Amazing World of Gumball'' premiered its 200th episode. 28 *''Wabbit'', renamed "''New Looney Tunes''", aired its second season in Boomerang. February 16 * We Bare Bears aired it's season three finale. 19 *''Ben 10'' aired its second season. *Super Hero President's Day Marathon aired from 6:00 PM to 8:00 PM. 23 *''Apple & Onion'' aired as a series premiere. March 18 *[[Be Cool, Scooby-Doo!|''Be Cool, Scooby-Doo!]] aired its final episode and series finale on Boomerang. 23 *Apple & Onion'' aired its season one finale. 30 *''Craig of the Creek'' aired as a series premiere. *''Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu'''s eighth season was released on the Cartoon Network app, website, and On Demand. April 1 * Richard Watterson gets Easter Day and April Fools' Day on TV shows. 6 *''OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes'' aired its season one finale. 16 *''Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu'' aired its Season 8 premiere. 29 *''Mighty Magiswords'' aired its season one finale. 30 *''Mighty Magiswords'' aired its second and final season. May 5 *''OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes'' aired its season two premiere. 7 *''Steven Universe'' aired two episodes as a half hour special. 13 *''The Powerpuff Girls'' aired its season two finale and aired its season three premiere. 25 *''Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu aired its Season 8 finale.'' 28 *''Regular Show'' makes its network debut on Boomerang. 29 *''Mighty Magiswords'' makes its network debut on Boomerang. It was later removed from Boomerang's lineup two weeks later. June 2 *''Adventure Time'' and ''Steven Universe'' make their network debuts on Boomerang. 3 *''Justice League Action'' aired its season one finale. 4 *Best Summer Ever aired from June 4 to July 27, 2018 at 6:00 AM until 8:00 PM. 5 * The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack ''celebrated it's 10th anniversary. 24 *[[Clarence|''Clarence]] aired its final episode and series finale. 25 *''Teen Titans Go!'' aired its season four finale and its season five premiere. July 6 *The Steven Universe episode Reunited premiered. 7 *''Summer Camp Island'' aired as a 48-hour marathon series premiere on Cartoon Network and Boomerang across the entire weekend. 20 *''Adventure Time'' aired its Minecraft special, Diamonds and Lemons. 26 *''Teen Titans Go! To The Movies'' made its theatrical debut. 30 *''We Bare Bears'' aired its fourth season. August 5 *''Mega Man: Fully Charged'' aired as a series premiere. 11 * ''Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu'' aired its ninth season premiere. 18 * Craig of the Creek renewed for a second season. 23 * Mighty Magiswords series finale is released on the CN app. 25 * Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu aired its ninth season finale. September 1 * ''Total DramaRama'' aired as a series premiere. * Transformers Cyberverse aired its series premiere. 2 * [[The Powerpuff Girls (2016 TV series)|''The Powerpuff Girls ]]"Small World" special aired. *''Uncle Grandpa celebrated it's 5th Anniversary. 3 * Adventure Time aired its final episode and series finale. 10 * ''A Pup Named Scooby-Doo'''' celebrated it's 30th Anniversary. October 8 * ''OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes aired it's crossover special, Crossover Nexus. November 4 *''Steven Universe'' celebrated its 5th Anniversary. 18 *''The Powerpuff Girls'' celebrated its 20th Anniversary. *''Total Drama Island'' starts re-airing reruns after 4 years being off the network. 29 *''The Tom and Jerry Show'' aired its season two finale on Boomerang. December 23 * Bakugan Battle Planet premiered. Notes *2018 marked the first year in Cartoon Network's history that no reruns of Tom & Jerry aired on the network. *Two shows have ended this year (Adventure Time and Clarence.) *Do NOT add false information about Disney buying Turner. They already bought Muppets, Marvel, Lucasfilm and 21st Century Fox. Category:Years Category:2018